Toby Turner vs Freddy Krueger
Toby Turner vs Freddy Krueger'' ''is the tenth installment of Some Rap Battles of Something. ''It is the third episode of Season 1. It features YouTube personality 'Tobuscus', Toby Turner, rapping against ''A Nightmare on Elm Street ''antagonist, Freddy Krueger. The video released on May 19th 2019. The battle was set to private on November 18th 2019 alongside Thanos vs Homer and Larry the Cucumber vs Rick Sanchez. Rappers * Toby Turner (+YouTube Algorithm) * Freddy Krueger Lyrics '''Toby Turner:' Hello there once again audience; YouTube Algorithm in dire need of maintenance. Not ready Freddy boi gonna help me mine the diamond Hope the diamond doesn't mind when I mine the diamond. When I watch the Nightmare films; I earn nothing but AIDS This channel makes less sence then you in the day! I play the Minecrafts - you play with the little boys. When in the real world, it's actually me who plays with the little boys. Run back to reddit, and type stuff no one will see! You're Freddy. That means you're just a Fazbear wannabe! Freddy Krueger: That's right little kid, you know they call me Freddy Krueger. 'Cause your page is like the Game of Thrones - I see right through ya. I would be in your nightmare but that cannot be As there is no nightmare worse then the one that I see. Everything you've done was kickstarted by me; you're under my umbrella (I call that CBT) I've appeared everywhere, I'm the king of the 80s Happy Wheels Part 80 - you ain't good with the ladies. I can make a better let's play then you anytime. Whether it's me or you, Tim Tim's gonna see his time! Toby Turner: I watched the Nightmare films, they're okay I guess. But I liked that Krueger over the Goldberg's guest. You lost to Wolverine; and now it's me! As this is clearly way better then ERB. Freddy K plays for days in the maze; and there's a Minotoby, Tiny Minotoby, Little Minotoby, Mini Minotoby. If we played Fortnite - I would be the winner; Now make like that one thot; and serve up some dinner. Freddy Krueger: Ooh - you wanna play a game? I do the biggest boomer of L.A. I am God, this is God; you are just a witness. Now lemme describe you're children. Darkness then redness then whiteness. This beat is way better then Homer vs Thanos. I bet you're still playing Call of Duty: Black Ops. Tobuscus Adventures Wizards Cutscene Number 8 I said that wrong, wait - Haters gonna Hate. It's a boy! Now sit on the pews! I was played by Wax, you were wrecked by Pewds! Toby Turner: That verse gave me nightmares; just like *****. **** ain't coming back-a. Freddy Krueger: Google image search "Tobuscus", what do I see? The memes. The memes. All of the memes! Toby Turner: Causing a scandal, so you don't have to. Wanna crack a joke? Ha! ****! Freddy Krueger: That was outrageous! I'll tell the teacher now. I need some shortcuts; guess I'll die now. Freddy vs Jason was better than this And that wasn't even my main burn, it was just a sidediss. Toby Turner: Is that the YouTube Algorithm? YouTube Algorithm: Look at your suggested, tell me what you see. PewDiePie, Mr. Beast and zero H3? Freddy Krueger: Nerd vs Geek? I'm winning this battle please take the exit. Can we please already just hurry up with Brexit.